Calad U'Sila No Light Shines
by The Lady Tigress
Summary: The old Ranger looked to Legolas. "Where is Aragorn?" he demanded. Legolas flinched and replied, "He is dead." The old man was shocked. "Dead? How?" The Prince looked up with pain-filled grief stricken eyes. "I killed him."
1. Chapter 1

**Teaser:**  _'The twin white blades of the Elf's daggers flashed in a deadly dance of light.  The Prince knew that he had never fought more valiantly, or indeed, more beautifully.  He would vanquish this enemy, and save Aragorn from this web of deceit.  In a move too fast for the eye to see, Legolas twisted under the Black Rider's guard, and came up under his opponent's sword.  Victory!  The pure knives plunged deep into his enemy's heart.  The Prince rejoiced.  Though his adversary still stood, not even the evilest being from the depths of Mordor could survive with such an injury._

_Suddenly, a flash of light radiated through the cavern, and momentarily blurred the Prince's vision.  He stepped out of the reach of his opponent, and blinked his eyes to quickly clear away the light's affects.  It would not do to defeat an enemy, only to have it land a killing blow in its death throes.  When his vision once more became clear, the Prince looked to his foe.  What he saw made his heart turn cold, and then stop in his chest._

Gone was the black-cowled creature of the Dark.  Gone was the enemy of his nightmare.  The wraith no longer radiated the evil that the Prince could tangibly feel on his skin.  What had replaced the Nazgul was worse.  Much worse.  For it was not an enemy that stood with the Elf's white blades buried deep in his chest.  It was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir.  His friend.

_Aragorn looked down at the twin knives, and the blood that bloomed from his heart like a malevolent red flower.  With a stunned countenance, filled with pain and disbelief, he looked back to his friend.  "Legolas," the whisper filled the cave.  "Why…?"_

_With that unanswerable question the life faded from the Ranger's eyes.  Backward he fell, into the deep chasm behind him.  The Prince ran to ledge, in a futile attempt to stop the Man's fall.  But it was too late.  The last look that Legolas saw of his friend was one of pain, despair, anger, and confusion as he disappeared into the black pit._

**_"ARAGORN!  LAW!"_**_'_

****Law - No

            **Summary:**  No Slash!  The Rangers of the North are disappearing at an alarming rate, and Legolas and Aragorn go to investigate.  However, they are drawn into a web of deceit when they encounter a creature that can cause people to see things that are not real… a creature so old, not even the Elves remember it.  When this hunted being decides to become the hunter, its prey is the Prince of Mirkwood.  But to get to the Prince it must go around - or through – the Elf's best friend, Aragorn!  And its tool to do so is…Legolas!  But can the Prince survive believing that he has killed his best friend?  What will the Rangers do?  What will Elrond and the Twins say?  Will the truth be revealed in time to save the Prince from the Rangers, now out for his blood?  Will the truth be revealed in time to save the Prince from himself?  Or will Legolas' grief overcome him to the point where he simply cannot shine anymore, and allows himself to fade.  After all, Elves are beings of Light…but no Light can shine on blood-stained hands.  Even when those hands are the Prince of Mirkwood's.

WARNING!  LEGOLAS TORTURE (MENTAL AND PHYSICAL) AND ANGST!!  Not too bad, but enough that if you don't like, don't read!  'Nuff said!

**Author's Note and Disclaimer:**  I do not own _Lord of the Rings_.  'Nuff said.  

OK, first off, let me apologize for my ATROCIOUS Elvish.  I know that any Elvish I use probably not be grammatically correct.  I now have an accurate Sindarin dictionary, but I'm still having a little trouble with my syntax. If you see something that is incorrect you're more then welcome to email me or leave a message in a review with what the correct translation should be.  In fact, I hope you do!  Please.  I will change what is wrong, and give you the credit in my next chapter when it posts.  I LOVE, ADORE, AND WORSHIP any comments, criticisms, and even flames.  Let me know where I did good, and let me know where I did bad.  I want to be a better writer, and you're the ones to make that happen.  

Second, this story has references to Cassia and Siobhan's "Mellon Chronicles" fanfics.  You don't need to have read them to understand this story, but you'll understand the finer points better if you have.  And beside that fact, "The Mellon Chronicles" is one the best Legolas/Aragorn friendship series that I have ever had the pleasure to read (I wouldn't put references from it in my own stories if it wasn't – which, by the way, is something I've never done before).  Go read the "Mellon Chronicles" by Cassia and Siobhan, and then come back (you can find them under my 'Favorite Authors' page)!  You won't be disappointed!  Now, in regards to the time-line of that series, this story comes sometime before 'Dark Visions' but after 'The Stars of Harad.'

Third (although not so original), Tolkien says that Aragorn was 'raised in the house of Elrond,' so I (and many other writers) have decided that this means that Elrond was kinda like a surrogate/adoptive father to Aragorn and that Elrohir and Elladan were like his brothers (there's actually detail in LotR to support this theory).  But for this story I'm going to take a little artistic license and have his mother die around the same time as his father.  So, basically he doesn't have or remember his mother (what does he need her for, anyway; he's got Elladan!).  That's that.  Anyway, as stated before, 'nuff said.  On with the story!

**Calad Ú-Sila (Erin Camm Agarwaen)**

No Light Shines (On Blood-Stained Hands)

Rachel, The Lady Tigress

Chapter 1

A fair –haired elf smiled at his companion as they rode down the well-beaten path through the picturesque - if a little dark - forest of Mirkwood.  This in itself would not be unusual, except that the elf's companion was quite noticeably a Man, and Silvan elves were renown for their indifference – yea, even active dislike – for the race of Men.  What made it even more unusual was the fact that this particular elf was in truth Legolas Greenleaf, heir Prince of Mirkwood, and his active dislike for the race of Men bordered on almost hatred.  The young prince had once been horribly abused and tortured by Men, long ago, and it had taken centuries - as well as the friendship of one extraordinary Ranger - for his heart to be purged of the dark feelings that lay inside of him.  Indeed, for a time the Prince feared that Light would never return to his soul; but with healing, time, and love the brightest light in Mirkwood now shown from the heart that once was dim.

And Legolas attributed his healing to silver-eyed Ranger who rode next to him.  

"Come, Legolas," the Ranger laughed at his friend when he noticed the Prince's inattention.  "The day grows late, and your mind wanders to some distant shore!  If we do not hurry we will be forced to spend the night under the Spider's domain."  The large Spiders that inhabited the treetops of Mirkwood were a constant threat to travelers beneath the forests, but they were normally cowardly and would not venture against healthy armed riders without good reason.  However, after darkness fell, the spiders became bolder, and if their numbers were great enough, they would occasionally attack campers who lay unaware.  The young man was no stranger to such perils, but he did not like tempting fates if it could be avoided.  His companion on the other hand…

"Or his that what you are hoping for, _mellon nin?" _  The Ranger teased with a smile.  "If you dally long enough we will be forced to make camp, and your bow is longing for use."  Legolas' loathing of the great spiders was well known to his friend.

Legolas started with surprise.  Indeed the thought had never occurred to him, but now that the Ranger mentioned it…  The man laughed and shook his head at the light in the Prince's eyes.  "_Law, mellon._  I have no desire to make this night a battleground, and be so weary in the morning that I cannot stay on my horse.  We will hasten on to the borders."  With that he spurred his horse forward, forcing the elf to either hurry or be left behind.

When the elf finally caught up with his friend, he gave a mock scowl.  "You may be anxious to return home, Strider, but I also appreciate my land, and would not mind spending one more night under her banner."  The man called Strider simply laughed and continued on.  "Nay, Legolas, you were just hoping to give my father one more reason to patch you up when we return home, so that you could stay in Rivendell longer."  At this the elf really did become a bit irked, but not at the Ranger's suggestion that he would abandon his home for another.  No, it was an entirely different reason that had his annoyance rising to the surface.

"_I _am not the one who always receives the worst injuries, Estel!"  The Prince protested in defense of his pride.  "Who was it that got captured in the mines of Moria by orcs?  Who was it that was neatly kidnapped and almost died in the high mountains that winter?  Who was it…"

"Who was it that was got in that Valar-forsaken trap set by the dwarves and had to be nursed back to health?"  Strider quickly interjected before the elf could continue.  "Who was it that was caught and beaten by Taradin and his men?  Do not go into who has had the worst injuries, or who has saved whom more times.  We both have too many to count, _mellon nin_, and trying to sort them through would only bring on a headache!"  Strider chuckled a bit at his friend's irritation.  In truth, the young Prince hated being saved, and he truly hated being weak or ill due to injury.  Lord Elrond, Strider's adoptive father had often told him that Legolas was one of the most stubborn and vexing patients he had ever had to treat…Estel being the other.

The Ranger's mirth was contagious, however, and soon the elf found himself laughing with his friend despite the fact that he was trying to remain irritated.  Strider was right.  They had helped and saved each other more times then could be counted, and would continue to do so should the situation call for it again – which the Prince was sure it would.

"Very well, _ceredir o presto_!  Legolas laughed at his friend.  "We will hurry on.  If the weather holds we should be able to make it to your father's house in a week's time, and he will be very impressed that neither one of us is injured or ill!"  

These were, of course, famous last words.

"Tell me again, Strider," Legolas yelled as he ducked under an orc's scimitar. "Why did I agreed to come this way with you?"  One of the Prince's white-handled knives neatly blocked the orc's wild swing while its twin swiftly cut through the creature's jugular.  It fell dead, but another was soon there to take its place.  Strider was occupied with his own battle, and didn't answer for a moment.

"It's because," he grunted as he ran through another orc.   "This area was supposed to be safe, and father wanted to know the conditions of the mountain passes."  A momentary lapse in the aggressive creatures gave him the opportunity to glance over at his friend, who had just killed off the last of his attackers.  "Besides, it's not like we went looking for orcs.  They just seem to find us."  Despite his words, Legolas caught a guilty, self-conscience light in the Ranger's eyes.  He may not have known that the orc's were about, but he knew more then he was letting on.  The Elven Prince glanced around quickly, evaluating the situation.  They had dispatched the small band easily enough, but he was willing to bet his prize bow that there were more of the foul creatures in the vicinity.

The two had left the horses at the base of the Misty Mountain's Eastern edge when Strider had suggested taking the shorter, higher pass, rather then the longer, more time consuming lower one, that was regularly used.  The Elven Prince himself had not taken these roads in centuries, preferring the safer Southern route.  Legolas had wondered at Strider's proposition at the time, and although his curiosity was still peaked, he rather thought that this was not the moment to indulge in such things.

"Never mind," he decided quickly.  "You can tell me why later.  First I'd like to get out of these Valar-forsaken mountains."  Strider agreed, and shouldering their packs, they quickly descended the far side of the pass.  

After they had reached a small clearing that was a sufficiently far distance from the treacherous gap, Legolas stopped and turned to his friend.  "All right, Estel," he demanded.  "What do you know about this area that your father doesn't, and why are you keeping it a secret?"  Strider looked at his friend with surprise.  He had actually thought for a moment that he had managed to deceive the Elven Prince.  He should have known better.  Legolas crossed his arms and waited for a reply.  He wasn't moving until he was satisfied.

Strider grimaced.  "All right!  I didn't want to say anything because it isn't common knowledge, but now I suppose I must."  He sat down on an out-cropping of rock, and prepared to set a midday meal.  The story would take a little while to tell.  

"Before I left Rivendell for Mirkwood, father took me aside and asked me to take the mountain passes when I returned with you.  He told me that there had been no reports of goblins or orcs in those regions for some time and wanted me to do some slight investigation.  Under _no_ circumstances was I to explore any of the known caves or hidey-holes of the creatures, but I was to look around and see if there was any evidence in the terrain itself that the creatures were still there.  For a while the Misty Mountains were off limits to travelers due to the large threat of orcs and goblins, and father wanted to see if perhaps the passes could be reopened.  It is, after all, the fastest way when journeying east and west."  He smiled ruefully up at his friend.  "I guess the orcs haven't left yet."

Legolas looked at the young human for a moment before smiling back.  "No, I guess that they haven't."  After a moment he frowned again.  "But that's not all."   The Prince remembered Strider's guilty look.  "You know something more then that."

Strider sighed.  Couldn't he keep _anything_ from this sharp-eyed elf?  "No, you're right.  That's not all.  While I was on the path to Mirkwood, I came across a man riding hard for Rivendell.  It was Hunt, another Ranger and friend.  He was riding to bring a message to me.  You see, Legolas, this area, at the Western edge of the Misty Mountains, is…well, I suppose you could call it a base for the Rangers.  True, Rangers don't really have homes, but every once in a while one may wish to settle down - maybe marry or have children - or may simply want to converse with others of the same purpose, so that they know that they are not quite so alone.  We all are kin – to an extent – you know, and we try to help each other as much as possible."  At this Legolas looked surprised.  No he hadn't known.

"Kin?"  He was perplexed.  "I thought that you had no kin."  He looked to Strider for an explanation.  The young man just smiled.

"Didn't you know?  To be a Ranger isn't a profession; it what we _are_.  Rangers are the last remnants in the North of the great people, the Men of the West.  The Rangers are all that is left of the Dunadain."  The elf looked at him in shock.  

"No, I didn't know that.  So what did your friend want?"

Strider continued.  "As I said before, this area is almost a base to the Rangers.  We meet here, and no matter what, if we are weary or in need of supplies, we know that we can find them at this place."  The Ranger paused, a hard look passing across his face.   "But the news that Hunt brought me was not of good tidings.  It seems that my kin are disappearing from the area.  They don't know where, as no trace can be found; they simply vanish.  And as you know, my people are excellent trackers.  Some disappear from the woods.  When the others tried to follow the trail, it simply stopped – vanished – with no sign of struggle or confrontation.  Others have left on errands, and not returned.  These were experienced men, who know how to handle themselves, and yet whatever it is that they are facing leaves no mark.  The others don't even know if the ones taken are still alive, or if they are dead.  But the worst of it is…the last disappearance wasn't a Ranger…it was the child of a friend of mine.  She laid down to sleep one night, and when the morning came, she was not in her bed."

"Maybe she left during the night?"  Legolas interjected.  "If she was the daughter of a Ranger then surely she must know some stealth.  Perhaps she went into the woods that night and met with whatever was taking the men."

Strider shook his head.  "No; the place where they sleep is only a one room hut.  They would have heard if she had stirred in the night.  Not only that, but she was only five years old, and had not yet learned the secrets of stealth.  My friend is devastated, and when this happened, the Rangers gathered together, and agreed that something must be done, somehow.  They have sent riders to all the other Dunadain that they know of, warning them to stay away, until the secret could be uncovered.  They do not wish to lose any more of their kin…and neither do I.  That is why I wanted to come this way, and am glad that father gave me an excuse.  This path leads to S_érë_."

"_Sérë,_" the elf repeated.  He glanced down, and then looked back up at his friend.  "The Elvish word for 'rest' in the High Tongue.  Why name it that?"  He wondered.  Strider smiled.

"Because that it what it is to the Dunadain.  It is a haven, a place of rest in a lonely world.  Many a Ranger have entered with a heavy heart and tired soul, and this is the place for lightening a burden, or resting for the weary."  Anger spread across the man's face.  "Or at least, it _was_.  Understand, Legolas, to lose _Sérë_ would be to lose the only home that the Rangers have.  It would bring a darkness to our hearts that we cannot afford to have at this time.  I am lucky, in that I have Rivendell to claim as a home.  None of the others do.  They wander the Wilds, laying their heads wherever they fall.  But the Wilds are not a friendly place, as you know.  _Sérë_ is a place for rest; a rest we desperately need from time to time.  We must reclaim it back!"  

Legolas regarded his friend soberly, before turning to re-shoulder his pack.  "Then we must go.  Between the two of us, and the rest of the Dunadain, I am sure that we can solve this puzzle.  We will stop whatever it is that is taking your kin, and bring rest and peace back to _Sérë_."

The young Dunadan smiled brightly at his friend, before turning to grab his own pack.  "I had hoped that you would say that!  Come!  If we hurry we can be there before night falls completely."

As the two friends walked Legolas turned to Strider.  "You do realize," he said with smile, "that we had better come back injured in some way."  Strider turned to stare at his friend.

"_What?!"_

Legolas let out a small laugh.  "That way, _mellon nin,_ your father and brothers can't kill us for going off another 'potentially life threatening journey' without permission, and for not returning directly to Rivendell.  No one can punish us while we're under Lord Elrond's care."  Strider just stared at the Elf for a moment before beginning to laugh helplessly.

"Now who's the Maker of Trouble!  I hope that it doesn't come to that, Legolas, but you're right!  My father will not be pleased when he hears of our detour.  Perhaps one of the younger Rangers would be willing to ride to Rivendell to tell my family of what happened.  Then we won't be in _too_ serious of trouble when we return."

Legolas glanced at him incredulously.  "If you say so, Strider.  If you say so." 

Neither believed it for a second.

Translations 

_Mellon nin_ – My friend (For those who have been living under the proverbial LotR rock)  ;)

_Law_ – No

_Ceredir o presto_ – Troublemaker; Maker of Trouble

Note:  The 'High Tongue' that Legolas refers to is Quenya, or the High Language used only sporadically by the Elves (e.g. for ceremonies, and important events)


	2. Chapter 2

            **Author's Notes (For Disclaimer See Chapter One):**  A couple of things that I forgot to mention in the previous post: A cookie, and an extra prize (to any who want it) if they can find the direct quote from LotR (the book, not the movie) in the first chapter (well, not really a prize, but I'll think of something).  I'll give you a hint.  It's from FotR; Gandalf tells Frodo this about Aragorn.  Can you find it?  Grins (I'm also doing this so if someone does find it they don't think that I'm plagiarizing, as I didn't quote it.  Details, details.)  Secondly, the character of Taradin that was mentioned belongs to Cassia and Sio.  All the rest of the characters that come along that you don't recognize belong to me, unless stated otherwise.

Also, I have to apologize.  I'm not very good at writing fight scenes, so you must forgive me if this chapter (or any other chapter involving said settings) is choppy or disjointed.  I am trying to do my best, but I don't have a lot of practice with this sort of thing.  (This is my first time, so please be gentle…)

Also, don't be surprised if you go back and read a previous chapter and find it subtly changed.  I'm always working on improving my writing, and that means going back and fixing any mistakes already made.

On a related note as a word of warning, I don't know when future chapters will be coming out.  I will try to get them out as quickly as possible, but I have a chronic case of writer's block, and it rears its ugly head at the most inopportune times.  Also, lots of other things are going on and all of these things will slow the story down even more.  Again, I will work very hard on this story, but please be patient with me.  

Don't forget to review!  PLEASE!  Blinks long eyelashes and makes puppy-faces

**Thank you's**:  I'd first like to send out a big, heart-felt "THANK YOU!" to **Evil Spapple Pie** and **Newmoon **for their wonderful helpful comments on my grammar and text!  Such suggestions are exactly what I need, and I thank you guys big time!  I would also like to thank all of y'all who reviewed.  Thanks a lot!  Now for the individuals…

_Gemstone: _Wow!  I'm flattered that you could even _think_ me in the same category as those two wonderful writers.  I'm… like… Wow!  Thanks!  (So it's Elladan for you, huh?  I dunno, I'm more into the playfulness of Elrohir myself…  But hey, I'd take them both!  Elvin twins?!  Who wouldn't! Licks lips)

_Jadelyn Rashwe:_  Blushes Thank you so much!  I'm deeply honored.  That's much more then I deserve.  But I will try to meet your expectations.  Thank you so much!

_Anolinde_:  Thanks for your input on my Elvish.  It was driving me mad that I couldn't find the right translations.  I try to be original, and I'm flattered that you thought I was.  Stay tuned to see if I can continue to be so (maybe, maybe not – but I hope!)!

_Evil Spapple Pie_:  I know, I know, I need a beta reader.  The problem is that I can't find anyone online who I trust enough, and, no one, and I mean _no one_ who sees my face reads my works!  Not my family, not my friends, not anyone!  (I'm shy.)  But anyway, thanks for your help!  I try to catch as many mistakes as I can (I reread and proofread every chapter three times to check, but mistakes slip through).  I fixed the ones that you pointed out though, so thanks so much!  Grins

_Newmoon_:  I did as you suggested!  I changed the format of the Elvish so that it's translated at the very bottom, instead of disrupting the flow.  Did that work?  Thanks for your support on my Elvish (although I know it would make even Legolas wince), and I'm glad that you liked the friendship bond.  Not that I would ever say so, but perhaps there may be too many…umm… _sexual _relationships in fanfics, and I was hoping for something more basic and ordinary (and maybe more special) then that.  But I'm glad you liked it!  Thanks for reviewing!

_Gracer_:  Grins  Yeah, I thought that might catch somebody's attention.  I was kinda thinking that it was a hook (a not very subtle one, but…), and I was hoping it would catch y'all.  Now I only have to live up to it…

_Wilwaren_:  Thanks a lot!  Unbelievable?  My plotline, maybe?  Grins Just kidding!  I'm really glad you liked it, and I'll try to keep going ASAP!  

**Calad Ú-Sila (Erin Camm Agarwaen)**

No Light Shines (On Blood-stained Hands)

Rachel, The Lady Tigress

Chapter 2

            The first evening stars were twinkling when the two travelers arrived at a small plateau at the Western base of the Misty Mountains.  No movement or sound pierced the dark night, and that in itself made the Ranger shift his eyes nervously from side to side.  This close to the Wilds there should be some signs of creatures stirring in their night burrows – small rodents should be coming to feed; owls and nightbirds should be preparing to hunt; predators and scavengers should be making use of the starlight.  

            But there was nothing.  No sound was made, and nothing moved, save for the wind through the rushes.  But even the wind made no noise as it flowed over the ground.  It was an unnatural silence, and one Strider did not like at any time…but especially not when it was so close to the Rangers' base.

            Strider turned to look at Legolas.  "Something is wrong," the young man murmured.  The whisper seemed loud in the quiet darkness.  The Prince turned to look at his friend.  

            "So you feel it, too?" Legolas answered back.  "Things are not right here.  I feel as if we have entered another time or place.  I do not feel the presence of any _evil_ per se, but I do not like this unnatural silence and confusion that has fallen over the land.  It is very strange; something that I have never felt before."  He shuddered and asked, "How far is it to the outpost?  If we are very close, then I do not think that we will like what we find there."

            Strider's eyes were troubled as he looked around.  "That's just it, _mellon nin_.  We are close enough to have met some sentries, or night-watchers by now.  _Sérë_ is just over that small ridge.  We should at least see a fire-light or smell one of the Ranger's nighttime meals from this distance."  He pointed to a hill only a hundred yards ahead.

            Legolas also looked worried at this news.  "Come then Strider, and we will see if there are any clues to this mystery to be found.  We may find your people there, or if not then perhaps we will be able to determine where they have gone to."  Shifting their packs, the two broke into a light run to the ridge.  

            Before they reached the rise, however, Legolas stopped his friend and dropped quickly to the ground, pulling Strider down beside him.  He leaned over, and using the near-silent language that they had developed from years of traveling in each other's company, the Prince warned the Ranger to stay silent.  Someone – or something - was out there.

            Legolas reached behind and gripped the handle of one of his blades, while Strider loosened the sword from his sheath.  The Prince would have preferred to use his bow, but it was still strapped to his back unstrung, and to fit the string to the notches would bring too much attention to the pair concealing themselves in the tall reeds.  The sound of movement through the dried grasses was audible to both their ears, and it was coming closer.  In the silence of the night the soft noises of someone trying to move stealthfully toward them was plainly perceptible to the two experienced warriors.  The person was nearly on top of them. 

            Suddenly, the movement stopped.  There was a short pause, and then the unmistakable sound of a sword leaving its sheath scraped the silent darkness.  They had been discovered.

            The friends looked at each other, and with a nod of agreement, sprang from the ground to face whoever it was emerging from the night.  Legolas moved to right, coming in below his opponent's guard, while the Ranger bounded to the left coming in high.

            Their adversary, however, was not as unaware as they had thought.  The dark form sidestepped Strider's swing, and easily blocked  the elf's blow with his own longsword.  The young Dunadan, seeing that the initial attack had failed, stepped back to prepare himself for the next strike.  Legolas, recovering from his surprise at being evaded so easily, renewed his assault with a vengeance.  He pressed in, his knife flashing in the pale light of the stars, and the unknown assailant was pushed backed by the ferocity of the elf's attack.  

            Twisting in an attempt to avoid a thrust of the Prince's long knife, the man turned fully into the pale light of the quarter moon, giving Strider the opportunity to see the swordsman's face clearly.  

            The young Ranger's eyes widened in surprise.  "_Daro_!"  he cried.    "Legolas, stop!"  The Prince had been preparing to draw his other blade, and finish his opponent off when he heard Strider's cry.  The other man too had heard his shout, and stepped out of the elf's reach. Cautiously he lowered his weapon.  

            "Who are you, strangers, that you would come to this place by way of stealth and with blades prepared to attack?"  The man's voice was gruff and harsh.  "Are you servants of the Dark?  No friend would enter this area in a manner such as you did."  

            Strider gave a small laugh and stepped forward so that the guard could see him clearly.  "Neither stranger nor servant of the Dark am I, Thordir," the young Ranger replied.  "And while we haven't seen each other in a while I would like to hope that we can still be called friends."

            Thordir peered at him closely, before breaking out into a wide smile.  He sheathed his sword and bounded over to clasp the young man in a warm embrace of welcome.  "Aragorn!  Strider, my lad!  You're back!  You've been away for far too long."  The older man's look suddenly became serious.  "But why are you here now?  Did you not get our message?  We sent Derenor to Rivendell to warn you away."

            Strider nodded.  "Yes, I met Hunt, and he gave me the message.  I can tell you more when we go inside, if you like.  But for now, my companion and I are a bit weary, and wouldn't mind a warm meal and a soft bed."  He motioned to Legolas, who until now had been watching from the shadows.  "Thordir, may I introduce Legolas Greenleaf, heir Prince of the Elven Realm of Mirkwood, and son of King Tharanduil.  Legolas, this is Thordir, head of the night-watch here at _Sérë_, and also known as Pace.  He's actually the one who honed my tracking abilities through field and plain."  Aragorn smiled at the memories.  

            Thordir looked at Legolas with a keen eye before also smiling and bowing slightly to the Prince.  "_Suilad a mae govannen.  Ten'late, caun Legolas Tharanduilion_."  The Elvish greeting was heavily accented, but Legolas recognized that it was well offered.  He nodded his head in return.  

            "_Ten' creoso le, im hannon le_."

            Thordir turned to Strider.  "You both look weary and tired.  There's a bit of stew left over from dinner still on the fire at my cabin.  Melolie will let you in, and we have a few extra bunks where you can sleep."  Strider knew Melolie was Thordir's wife of many years.  Legolas looked grateful at the offer, but the young Ranger was troubled.

            "Not that I'm am objecting to your hospitality, my friend, but why are you offering your cabin?  Surely the great hall is not completely full.  And what of the community rations?"  In the main hall of the compound there was almost always a meal simmering for the unexpected guests who were hungry.  There were also plenty of spare beds for travelers who did not have regular residents here, such as Strider.  It was these features, and more, that made _Sérë _such a haven for the Rangers.

            Thordir averted his eyes.  "My watch will be over in a few hours time.  When my relief comes, and if you are still awake, then I will tell you what has been happening.  But for now, find Melolie and take some rest.  I must return to my watch."  With that he would say no more.

            Strider stared hard at the older Ranger for a moment before relenting.  "Very well, old friend," he smiled.  "We will talk more in a while then."  He turned to the elf.  "Come Legolas, we have a treat tonight!  Melolie is one of finest cooks at _Sérë_.  She will feed us well."  

He and Legolas started walking towards the top of the ridge.  As they crested the rise, the Prince saw many buildings cluttered together in what looked to be a small, well-founded community.  Upon a closer inspection, though, the Prince could see that only a few of the buildings were occupied; most were dark and closed.  Strider too noticed this and it troubled his heart to no end.

As they walked through the community Legolas noticed a few faces peering out from cracked shudders.  Some of the bolder ones, recognizing Strider, called out cautious greetings, but for the most part the people inside the huts closed their homes tight as the two passed by. 

"I am puzzled, Strider," the elf murmured.  "From the way you described _Sérë _I was picturing it as a warm welcoming place.  But with the way that people are acting here I feel as if I am an uninvited guest, and the host cannot wait to see the end of me."

The Ranger didn't answer for a moment.  "It should not be this way, Legolas."  He said finally.  "These people are frightened; I can feel it.  But of what I do not know.  What could scare the Rangers so badly that _Sérë _would diminish to this?  The Dunadain are the last descendants of Numenor.  The blood of kings and mighty lords runs in their veins, and never have they been timid or quick to run.  And yet these people who I see before me are not as the kin that I remember.  Strong they were, and fearless!  Now I see only hollow shells of the past.  What has happened here?"  The young Ranger was very troubled.  Suddenly he stopped in front of a building; light shone from the windows.  "But perhaps our questions will be answered soon.  Look here, this is Pace's cabin.  Melolie will know what is happening."

Strider knocked softly on the door.  "Melolie?" he called. For a moment there was no answer.  "Melolie," he tried again, before speaking in a language the elf recognized but did not understand.

"She speaks the language of the Rohirrim?" Legolas asked, surprised.  Strider smiled over his shoulder.

"Melolie was a noblewoman of Rohan, a shieldmaiden in her own right.  Pace met her on one of his journeys, and asked her to come with him.   She agreed, and for a time they wandered the Wilds before settling down here.  They had three children – two boys and a girl – all grown.  The boys are of the Dunadain, and are wandering now, and Kela, the girl is married."   He would have said more, but at that moment the door to the hut cracked open.

"Aragorn?  Is that you?"  

Aragorn's smile widened into a grin.  "Melolie!  You haven't forgot me yet, have you?"  The woman peering through the slit stared for a moment before throwing the door open and rushing into the young Ranger's arms. 

"Aragorn it _is _you!  Oh how I missed you so!"  Legolas stepped back and let the two long friends have their reunion.  It also gave the Prince the chance to study the woman.  She did not look old enough to have born and raised three grown children.  Legolas could not determine her age, but the elf admitted that that particular trick was never one of his skills to begin with.  She was tall and golden-headed, and if a person did not look deep enough one could say that she seemed fragile and delicate.  However, Legolas could see that somewhere inside this pale woman there was a core of steel.

Strider turned to wink at the Prince before stepping back and bowing formally.  He motioned to Legolas to do the same.  "Melolie of Eroran, may I present Prince Legolas of the Elven Realm of Mirkwood.  Prince of Mirkwood, the great Queen before you is my Lady Melolie of Eroran of the Rohirrim, a Shieldmaiden of mighty virtue.  My lady, we have traveled far today at great speed and have done battle with the foul orcs of the Dark.  May we be allowed to seek shelter in your great house?"  

Melolie just sighed and waved the two into the cabin.  "Don't mind him," she told Legolas when they were inside.  "He never forgets that it was I who taught him the formal greetings of the Courts of Men.  His father did well in teaching him the courtesy of the Elves, but it was I who instructed him in the ways of Men.  He always feels the need to try to impress me whenever he sees me.  But sit down, sit down!"  She pulled two chairs closer to the table.  "Sit and eat!  I have some bread that was baked this morning and the stew that we had for dinner tonight.  It's not much, but then I wasn't expecting visitors."  

She bustled about the cabin while Aragorn and Legolas sat down.  Presently two bowls of fragrant broth and two hearty pieces of soft bread were placed in front of them.   Legolas had to admit that Strider had been correct in his assessment of Melolie's cooking, for though the fair was simple it was extremely flavorful and very well seasoned.  

After every bite had been consumed, Strider leaned back in his chair and looked at the former shieldmaiden.  "Alright, Melolie, what's happening in _Sérë_?  What has everyone so scared and frightened that they would possibly close this area to travelers, and shut down the community house – the very reason that this base was created?"

Melolie looked troubled for a moment.  Then she sighed.  "I think that it would be better to have Thordir answer your questions, Aragorn.  Things around here… have not been safe."  She looked into the young Dunadan's eyes.  "Aragorn, the Rangers may be leaving _Sérë_.  It is no longer a haven to us.  And the reason the community hall is not active is because…"  She trailed off.

Strider leaned in closer.  "Because…?"

Pain was etched on the woman's face.  "It's because there are not enough of us left to keep it going.  Aragorn, out of the fifty Rangers that once lived here, only twelve remain."  With those words she would say no more.  
  


Translations Mellon nin – My friend 

_Daro_ - Stop

Suilad a mae govannen – Greetings and well met Ten'late – It is a honor 

_Caun _– Prince

_-ion_ – Son of; in this case, Son of Tharanduil

_Ten' creoso le, im hannon le_ – For your welcome, I thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**            Author's Notes (For Disclaimer See Chapter one): ** Two months?!  It's been TWO months since I posted?!  Well, I can give excuses, but the first and foremost being…I HATE THIS CHAPTER!  Let me tell you guys, I had the worst case of writer's block when it came to this chapter.  I have an outline of the entire story, so I know where I want to go, but I just couldn't seem to get there!  Agh!  Well, the end result is a not-very-good chapter.  I'm sorry, guys!  Truly I am!  Please don't give up on the rest of the story just because of one bad post.  Please?  Also, I finally have a reliable Sindarin dictionary, and so my Elvish should improve exponentially now.  (Yes, _Esta_ was changed to _Sérë._ I found out that _Esta_ wasn't a real Elvish word, so I replaced it with the correct one.)

One more note: new posts may become few and far between, and may be shorter then the last two.  Many of you want me to hurry to the parts of the teasers - and don't worry we'll get there! – but it may take a little time.  I'm taking a full load of courses (and all that entails – papers, homework, tests, etc.), I'm working 30 hours a week, we're starting practice for our Christmas program (I'm the director), Judo club practices Tuesdays and Thursdays, _and _I've got choir practice, and dance classes to attend (Whew!  That's a lot in a week!).  So, as you can see, my writing time is going to be cut into little itty-bitty teeny-tiny pieces.  I'll keep going, and post when I can, but if you don't hear from me for a while, that's the reason: Life finds a way (as stated by Ian Malcolm) – but for me, Life _gets in the way!_  So, there you are.  I'm sorry! 

OK, I'm done now.

**            Thank you's:  **Four major 'THANK YOU's to go out.  They are:

**Cassia **of the 'Mellon Chronicles, who told me about the translation program "Dragon Flame."

**X_eLLe_x** who sent me to a fabulous site positively _loaded _with info (www.elvish.org).

**Anolinde** who introduced me to the 'Council of Elrond,' a truly awesome place.

And last but DEFINITELY not least, **Erin's Daughter** who sent me the complete Sindarin Dictionary Project.

Thanks a million, guys!  You just aided me in a matter of National Security.  _Hannon le!_

_MidnightMidlight:_  Did you think the first chapter was funny, or the second?  The first was supposed to be, and the second…well, if you enjoyed it I'm glad – for whatever the reason.  Thanks a lot! 

_Anolinde_:  I am now an official member of the Council of Elrond.  I _love_ this site!  Thanks for pointing it to me; I now use it as my main dictionary for this fic.  By the way, if you think that the last chapter was a cliffhanger, you're going to _hate _me come future chapters. Grins evilly  Stay tuned!

_Nightshade3_:  I love your stories!  You have a serious gift, friend!  I'm glad you liked my own, but I hope that you'll keep going in your talent, as well.  I hope to see more soon!

_X_eLLe_x:_  Thanks for the info on the site.  When I first went there I spent like two hours just exploring everything, and now I have it book marked.  You're right; it's a great page.  Thanks a lot.  

_Wilwarin_:  Patience, patience.  Good things come to those who wait…  Well, not always (cause I may disappoint you, though I'll try not to), but I'll try to make it worth your while.  Oh, and BTW, this isn't my first _fic_, only my first fic with lots of action, so I may not be too good at writing the fight scenes, but again I'll try my best!

_White Wolf1:_  Legolas and Aragorn are my two favorite guys in LotR.  Having them as best friends just seems to fit.  I'm honored that such a wonderful writer as you is waiting for a story from _me_.  You are fabulous, friend, and thanks a million!

_Fantasia of the Moon_:  Grins and looks innocent  Now why would I want to hurt our favorite little elf?  Oh, yeah, that's why!  Cause it's so fun!  So don't worry, plenty of Leggy hurting in this story!  Just watch!  

_Gemstone:_  Oh, Aragorn and Legolas are both going to be neck deep in lots of boiling liquid; you'll see!  Thanks a lot for your encouragement, though.  I'm really glad that you think that my characters are believable; I work hard to make them that way.  On a side note, when we were talking about the Twins: yeah, I'll take either/or, but what I meant was that what I'd really want would be a two-for-one – if you catch my meaning. Wiggles eyebrows  _That's_ what I want to ask Santa for Christmas.  Grins evilly

_Lil-Warrior-Gal_:  Wipes tears from cheeks  Would you come live with me?  I need someone like you to talk to _everyday!_  Cries harder  Thank you so much!  You have no idea what your words mean to me!  _Thank you!  _On a side, don't dis your own talent, girl!  You can do anything, and don't ever say that you aren't good enough, cause you got whatever you need in you!  Don't short-change yourself.  You go for it!

_Tamara_:  I'm glad that you liked it!  I'll keep going as fast as I can!  Thanks a lot!

_Evil Spapple Pie_:  Grins  Tired are we?  Yeah, after you pointed out some of the mistakes in the first chapter I worked doubly hard on the second one.  I'm glad it paid off!  As for the beta thing, let me think about it.  I know that I need one, but…  I dunno.  I'm shy.  What if…  Gah!  Never mind that ramble.  Let me think about it.  I may.

_Newmoon_:  I'm glad you liked the second part!  Also, I was agreeing with you on the Leggy/Ara friendship thing.  Me no like slash either.  It's a shame cause I'll see some story with a great plot, and then I can't read it cause of the slash.  But ah well.  I hope you'll stick around for more of my non-slash fic!  

_MidnightMidlight_:  Hey, you get two 'thank yous' in one chapter!  Thanks a lot.  By the way, that was no cliffie.  I'll show you a REAL cliffie in a few chapters…  Laughs manically 

_Jadelyn Rashwe_:  Ahhh, but are they leaving _voluntarily_, that's the question.  Thanks a million for your review, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Calad Ú-Sila (Erin Camm Agarwaen)**

**No Light Shines (On Blood-Stained Hands)**

Rachel, The Lady Tigress

Chapter 3

     The night wore on with no sign of Thordir's return.  After the meal Melolie served the two travelers a large slab of sweet bread drizzled with a tangy, flavorful honey.  She answered questions about the welfare of the people still in the camp quickly enough, but of the mystery and of those missing she would say nothing.  

     Finally, about an hour before midnight, Thordir returned from his post.  Legolas and Aragorn were weary, both from the fast pace that they had set and from the skirmish with the orcs earlier, but neither would rest until they had heard the story of the disappearing Rangers.

     Thordir stood in front of the fire for a moment before turning to face the young Dúnadan and Elf.  "I know that you want answers for your questions," he began.  "But I'm not sure I have any to give you.  I can only tell you what we know, and that is not much."  He sat at the table and sipped the hot tea that Melolie placed before him, and began his tale.

     "In truth, the strange happenings began several years ago.  There was a mighty earthquake a few summers back, and that's when we first began to notice something was odd.  After the shake, things went back to normal for a time, but the woods and mountains seemed strange.  The animals became timid and frightened.  Hunting became more difficult and we were forced to venture father and farther out in search of game.  Then, occasionally at night, we began to hear a strange cry coming from the forests."  At this point the older Ranger looked at Strider with a puzzled, almost frightened look.  "Aragorn, I know almost every single creature common and uncommon to Middle-Earth that walks these lands, and yet never have I heard cries such as these before.  It is a deep, hollow sounding call that makes the hair on my neck shiver.  It is…a disturbing sound."  Thordir paused for a moment, before drinking deeply of his tea.  He continued.

     "After a while the cries stopped, and we began to believe that whatever it was that had been making the sounds had moved on.  Then mysteries started again.  Caladar – you remember Caladar, the young boy who was always daring you to climb the rock face when you visited as a child, and then claimed that he was no where near that area when you fell? – was the first.  Caladar began to act strangely.  He would stay away for long periods of time, and when he did return it seemed to be with reluctance.  He would re-supply only the essentials before roaming out again.  I thought at first that he may have come across a young lady and wanted to spend as much time with her as he could, but when he began miss his night-watches, I confronted him about it.  He has often been reckless but never irresponsible.  When I said something about it to him he became angry and violent.  He told me that I was a controlling old man, and that everyone around him was conspiring against him. Of course I told him that it wasn't true, but he wouldn't listen to reason!  He came to me later that day and apologized, but I could still see that something was troubling him.  I told him that it was all right, and asked him if he would be available for his shift that night, and he agreed.   When his shift came, he was indeed there as he promised, but when his relief came, no trace of him could be found.  I was angry, for I believed that he had left his watch on purpose.  When daylight came a few of the other Rangers and I went to track him to see which way he had left.  What we found that morning was one of the oddest things that I have ever seen.  

     "We found clear prints from where he stood watch.  He had paced back and forth, but never for a long distance.  Then, his tracks indicated that he walked very quickly to the top of the ridge, and from there…they just vanished.  We searched in all directions but those prints at the top of the hill were the last traces of him to be found.  We were all very puzzled, as Caladar was never that skilled at stealth.  Still, we thought that he had left of his own free will, and believed that he would return when he wished.  After several months had passed we thought that maybe he meant to stay away, but then one of the younger Rangers found something in the woods a few leagues east of here."  The old Ranger stood up and went to a chest nestled up against the wall.  Opening it, he pulled out a jagged piece of cloth and handed it to Strider.  It was torn and stained, but Strider and Legolas could see that it had once been a serviceable cloak of Ranger make.  Legolas took the cloak and held it up.  A great tear ripped one end from the other,  and now the young man could see clearly that what he had thought was just dirt and wear had a very distinct pattern.  Strider looked back up to Thordir.  

     "This is blood," he commented, and looked back down.  "A lot of blood."

     With a sigh Thordir dropped his head to the table.  Strider could see that the old Ranger blamed himself for his lack of inattention to Caladar's disappearance.  "Yes," the older Ranger whispered.  "The area where it was found was soaked with it.  No human could loose that much blood and live."  

     Strider reached over and gripped Thordir shoulder.  "Do not give up hope," he encouraged.   The older Ranger looked back into Aragorn's brilliant silver eyes.  

     "You think that we may find him alive?"  He asked incredulously.  Strider smiled slightly.  

     "I don't know what to believe yet."  He answered.  "But I do think that until we find more proof that I will continue to believe in my heart that all will be well."

     Strider could tell that Thordir was loosing his hope, and that he needed any encouragement that the younger Ranger could give him.  Thordir smiled slightly and, after a moment continued.

    "When the cloak was found, we were saddened and shocked.  Caladar was a good man, and a fine warrior.  We didn't believe that he could have met his end so soon.  Yet still, although we wondered what had become of him to make such a tear in his cloak and such an amount of blood to be spilt, we believed that he had encountered nothing more then an unfortunate accident or perhaps he had come across a band of orcs or even a group of brigands.  The area where it was found is still very much unsettled, and something of that sort could have indeed happened to him.  However, we think now that we were wrong.  Caladar was the first, but he wasn't the last.

       "A few weeks after we found the cloak,  some of the other Rangers began to act in a similar manner, but we ignored it.  They would avoid us, their kin, and leave abruptly.  We worried, but again, we couldn't force them to stay in _Sérë_ if they did not wish to.Some of us wondered if perhaps we had done something to incite this rebellion, yet still we passed it off as childish foolishness.  But we began to realize that we were wrong when the disappearances began in earnest.  People would vanish from their watches.  We would go to relieve them only to find them missing.  Others would go off on errands and never return.  These were grown men, responsible, so we do not believe that it was of their free will.  Yet we could find no trace of a struggle or fight.  Indeed, we could find no trace of _anything_.  We would track the movements of the missing person, only to have the tracks stop - vanish – as if they had simply stepped into the air."  He stopped and looked down at the ragged cloth that Legolas still held.  "Caladar's cloak wasn't the only one found, either.  Sometimes it was a tunic, or a pack, or some other article, but always the amount of blood found at the site was phenomenal.  That was when people began to worry and become suspicious of each other.  Some of the Rangers believe that there is a murderer among us.  This was only a few weeks ago, but it made us realize that _Sérë_ was beginning to fall apart."  Thordir stopped his tale and for a moment stared into the fire.  He looked back at Strider.  

      "You should not have come, Aragorn," the old man whispered.  "The Rangers are frightened and scared, and they do not trust their own anymore.  It became even worse when Mendant's little girl disappeared."  He sighed, and shook his head.  "That was an odd thing.  No one, not even her family knows how she was taken that night.  Mendant left her sleeping with her mother and two brothers when he left for his night-watch, but when he returned she just wasn't there.  He was on the rise, and swore that no one entered or left the camp that night.  Because of this, almost everyone left is convinced that the evil is from one of us.  They are suspicious, and untrusting, even of their own kin.  That's when we sent out Hunt and the others, telling you and the rest of the absent Rangers to stay away.  It was for your own safety, yes, but also because the Dúnadain don't trust anyone anymore."  The old Ranger stopped  his tale and studied Aragorn for a moment. "They won't trust you either, even though your father was once the leader among us."  He said quietly.

     At this statement Strider noticed Legolas's head turn in puzzlement, and smiled.   "He means Arathorn," the younger Ranger explained.  "My biological father.  He was once the leader among the Dúnadain before he died.  If he had lived I would have become leader after him."  The young man deliberately refrained from saying 'his _real_ father,' for in his eyes, Elrond was his real father, for all that he had not been born of him.  

     Strider looked back to Thordir.  "So that's it then," he said angrily.  "Less then a fourth of the Rangers remain, and _Sérë_ is crumbling all due to these strange disappearances.  Why?  Don't the Dúnadain have faith in their own kin anymore?  We don't even know that the others are dead yet!  Why haven't you banded together and sent out warriors and search parties to see if some other clues could be found?  Why do you turn your backs on the only help available – each other?  This is not the camp that I left many years ago, and these are not the people that I call my kin!"  He looked at Thordir.  "Tomorrow call an assembly of the remaining Dúnadain.  We _will_ get to the bottom of this.  I will _not_ let _Sérë_ fall!"

     The older Ranger bowed his head in agreement and fought to hide a smile.  "Just like his father," the Ranger mumbled.  "Just like his father."

     The three warriors sat in silence for a moment.  When it became obvious that nothing more was to be accomplished that night, Melolie reappeared and shooed the men from the table.  "You've said all that needs to be said tonight," she told them as she prepared the bedding for Aragorn and Legolas.  "Tomorrow more things will be done, but for now, off to bed with you."    The two exchanged an amused glance at the mothering, but neither argued.  The hard day was beginning to catch up to them and they gratefully settled into the extra bed that Melolie had provided.  They said their goodnights to their hosts, and were asleep even before they heard the replies.

     The morning sun was just beginning to shine her light upon the dark earth when an agonizing cry shattered the peaceful morning.  The scream was loud and pain-filled and caused the Ranger and the Elf Prince to tumble out of bed with weapons at the ready in their hands.  The two looked around for a moment, but could find no threat or foe to face.  

     "What has happened?"  Legolas demanded, confused, for he could see nothing amiss.  Then the cry sounded again, and this time they recognized the direction from which it came…the room next to their own.  They hurried through the doorway, to find Thordir standing in the center of the room with a look of anguish on his face, and tears streaming from his eyes.  Aragorn dropped his sword and rushed to the older man.  "Thordir, what is wrong?"  He demanded.  "What has happened?"

     The other Ranger just stood there and didn't reply.  Aragorn gave him a small shake.  "Thordir?  Thordir!  Pace!  Pace, what has happened?!"  At this the old Dúnadan seemed to pull himself from his pain.  He looked at Aragorn while tears ran helplessly down his face.

     "Melolie,"  he whispered.  "Melolie's disappeared!"


End file.
